wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
RainWings
RainWings are color-changing dragons that live in the Rainforest Kingdom. The tribe was originally ruled by several dragon queens: Queen Grandeur, Queen Dazzling, Queen Fruit Bat, Queen Magnificent, Queen Splendor, and Queen Exquisite, who took one month turns at being queen. However, they are now lead by Queen Glory. RainWings were not involved in The Great War until Queen Glory became their leader. Click here for a list of RainWings. Description RainWings almost never remain monochromatic. Their scales are constantly shifting colors, often reflecting their mood. They are dazzling and sparkling in the sunlight, and there is no color they cannot reproduce. If they are blind, they will become they color of their surroundings when they relax, as seen with Tamarin. The sun is needed to make their scales vibrant, so during the day, they have a time where they sit in the sun, recharging their scales. They call this "sun time". RainWings share many traits with chameleons, including changing scale color, and prehensile tails. They can shoot venom like spitting cobras, but in a black, sticky substance instead of a liquid. This venom was tested by the NightWings in The Hidden Kingdom and The Dark Secret. They are long and graceful, with a ruff around their necks and prehensile tails that are used primarily for climbing, scaling trees, and hanging in the forest they inhabit. When afraid, RainWings would flare their ruffs, possibly as a defense tactic, to seem bigger, or to scare away others. Abilities RainWings can alter the color of their scales as so to camouflage. They can mimic the color patterns of other dragons, and even other objects, such as when Glory mimicked a mango. In The Hidden Kingdom, Glory and Jambu changed the color of their scales to pass as IceWings and get to Queen Glacier and Blaze. According to former queen Grandeur, long ago, RainWings used their color-changing ability to hide from invaders. However, it is now used mostly for showing off or in queen competitions. They have acid venom that only affects biotic factors. All RainWings have it, and typically don't use it for anything other than self-defense. If two dragons of the same family spit venom on each other's, the effects of the venom will cancel out. However, most RainWings don't care about their family or royal lineages (with the exception of Grandeur). The only reason this is useful in the other RainWing's eyes is if they are planning to mate with another dragon and don't want to mate with family. RainWings have special tails like chameleons to grip onto trees. They swing from tree to tree, called "tree gliding" to move about over long distances, as vines and branches would make normal flying difficult. Dragonets take gliding lessons. Society RainWings are seen as lazy and unintelligent due to their tendency to lay around in the sun, although this is because suns rays have a positive effect on their bodies, making them prettier, smarter, less grumpy, and even less hungry. They appear to have a carefree society with almost no conflict; there is plenty of food, so they have no reason to fight. The adults don't even bother to watch the eggs, as evidenced when Webs stole one to complete the fifth dragonet of the prophecy. RainWings had a very different way with queens, switching off every month. Any female RainWing could become a queen if she wanted. In older times, a competition was taken place to determine the queen. But, since Glory came to the rainforest and won a competition, she is now the new queen. This system was altered in the first place because Grandeur, a former queen, had no heirs, so let other RainWings take the role hoping they'd be good replacements, to her own disapointment. For names, RainWings tend to name their dragonets after rainforest animals, plants, virtues, and physical descriptions, such as Glory and Handsome. It was mentioned before that they go through a list that they had to name dragonets, and when they finished the list they'd start over again, revealing that some dragonets have the same names as each other. RainWings rarely leave the rainforest. They have no scrolls, they can't read, and know very little about the other dragon tribes or of the rest of Pyrrhia. They apparently have dart guns, which are used for playing games or when they meet new dragons. During the attack on the Night Kingdom, Queen Glory had the RainWings use them as weapons for knocking out opponents, as most of the RainWings would have opposed to using their venom to kill another dragon. RainWings also have and take great care of pet sloths, while the pets from other tribes are usually eaten or lost by mistake. This shows RainWings can be both caring and soft. Even Glory adopted a sloth she named Silver, and grew attached to it. Colors Colors to Moods *Red/Black = Angry/Upset *Orange = Irritated *Gold/Yellow = Excited/Amused *Pink = Happy *Pale Green/Acid Green = Fearful/Sick *Green = Worried/Displeased *Blue = Calm/Tranquil *Indigo = Pride *Dark Purple = Shame/Guilt *Purplish Orange = Puzzled/Confused *White = Pain *Crimson = Embarrassed/Love * Gray/Blue-Gray = Sorrow Trivia *RainWing venom can be counteracted by the venom of a blood relative. *If a dragon is targeted in the eyes or the venom enters the bloodstream, the dragon would be killed quickly. However, if it only hits the scales, then the dragon may live, but be left horribly disfigured. *RainWing venom only affects organisms (and possibly organic products). *It is unknown if they can change their eye color. *The oldest known RainWing is Tapir, who is one-hundred and ten years old. He died in the Night Kingdom, so the current oldest is unknown. *RainWings that are deprived of sunlight are grumpier and have duller scales, as seen with Glory. Queens *Reigning: Queen Glory *Past: Queen Magnificent, Queen Fruit Bat, Queen Dazzling, Queen Grandeur, Queen Exquisite, and Queen Splendor. Gallery Rainwings.png Rainwing.png The Hidden Kingdom.jpg|Glory the RainWing on the cover of "The Hidden Kingdom" Glory drawing.JPG|Glory picture226.jpg Glory.jpg PICT0002.JPG PICT0006.JPG PICT0008.JPG Glory RainWing.png GloryRef.png RainWing.png JambuFinDA.png Photo on 1-23-14 at 5.38 PM Screen Shot 2014-01-23 at 5.48.04 PM.png Glory.JPG|Art by Clover Stone IMAG0112.jpg|Picture taken by Trishna Mengelie 13953574059244.png|Glory Iradescence.jpg|Rainwing in the Rainforest Julep.png rainwing_adoptable__open__by_platinumcallie-d7gl3lp.png|By Greatness The NightWing 1407147803.jpg|RainWing (Glory) in the new cover Postcard Front.png|Hidden Kingdom Postcard Category:Tribes of Dragons